pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Shadow Wolves
__NOEDITSECTION__ Although the Emperor had succeeded in destroying the frontier defenses of the Snake Cult, he still had to win the hearts and minds of those corrupted by the taint of the Cult. The Shadow Wolves exist to win back the people to the spirit of the Ashenborn Empire, and will use any means necessary to achieve this goal. The hidden war against the Cult is being waged with the tools of state, assassination, sabotage, basically covert operations of any kind are employed by them. The ranks of the Shadow Wolves are filled by the Forsworn who show enough dedication... and live long enough are invited to join. In battle the Shadow Wolves fight like men possessed, bringing death and destruction with every swing of their mighty halberds. Their hoods hide faces twisted by hatred of their foes, their reddened eyes alone can be seen in the darkness. They are very fast considering they are armored in good medium armor, and able to hit very quickly and with great power. Meanwhile the Shadow Wolf (knight) is purely a halberdier (has no short range weapon, though they can also use the Empire Great Sword as of 3.9.4), the Sergeant is a sword and shield warrior. Shadow Wolves are ridiculously strong, pretty similar to a "berserker", being able to 1 hit most of the low and medium tier troops. Their high proficiencies, high health and agility, high strength makes them extremely valuable in the battlefield. Whilst their halberdier are feared by their enemies, not having shields is their Achilles' heel, as they are very vulnerable to projectiles. As for Shadow hunters, some will support their knights from afar with either crossbows or throwing weapons, whilst the rest will go and charge with the knights. The latter should soak up hails of arrows so that afterwards, the "berserkers", can charge in to cause severe losses in the enemy. Game info Joining the Order of the Wolf requires 10 honor, 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter of the Order already exists in Savador Castle, Oregar Castle or Walven Castle (in one of the 3). You must have a Qualis Gem to found a chapter of this Order, as well as 20,000 denars, 10 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Snake Cult and Jatu (Order's rivals). Shadow Wolves are upgraded from Empire Knights whilst Shadow Hunters are upgraded from Empire Armored Crossbowmen. Equipment Knight Shadow Wolves can spawn with the following equipment *Shadow Wolf Halberd *Empire Great Sword *Shadow Wolf Faceplate *Shadow Wolf Mail with Fur *Shadow Wolf Greaves *Shadow Wolf Paws Sergeant Shadow Hunters can spawn with the following equipment *Wolf Sword *Old Empire Pila *Maiden Crossbow *Basic Bolts *Shadow Wolf Round Shield *Wolf Skull Helmet *Shadow Hunter Armor *Steel Greaves *Wolf Steel Mittens Changes from 3.8.4 Order * They have now a traveling knight, thus a knight may be seen in taverns and asked about their story. Can also be asked if in party * Shadow Wolf Short Sword was removed from the game (it was unused in 3.8 and 3.9, and stats were low). Shadow Wolf Sword remains (used only by sergeant) and was buffed: ** Difficulty 8 -> 10, Speed 100 -> 105, Swing damage 30c -> 32c, Thrust damage 19p -> 24p * As their armor sets were unique to them, some received minor stat changes (this doesnt mean that items for other orders were not touched, but they are more generic items and they have a wider item variety) ** Shadow Wolf Faceplate: 56 head armor -> 54 head armor and 2 body armor ** Shadow Wolf Round Shield: size 89 -> 59 ** Shadow Wolf Paws: 7 body armor -> 8 body armor Knight * Now upgrades from Empire Knight (was Empire Legionnaire) * Level raised from 40 to 45 Shadow Wolf3.jpg | Wolves Sergeant * Now upgrades from Empire Armored Crossbowman (was Empire Pikeman) * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Melee proficiencies raised from 290 to 300 * Crossbows and Throwing proficiencies raised from 100 to 300 * Hunter Armor renamed Shadow Hunter Armor * Added Maiden Crossbow, added Basic Bolts (now they may be crossbowmen, but no "Ranged" guaranteed) * Added Old Empire Pila and Old Empire Light Pila (now they may be throwers, but no "Ranged" guaranteed) Shadow Wolf2.jpg | Hunter in 3.8.4 Shadow Wolf1.jpg | Hunter in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Player: Dear dark knight, what can you tell me about your order? Wolf: ..... Player: Um, sir? Wolf: I will tell you little if that makes you go away. Just talking to you is more than I wish to bargain for. I am part of an order known as The Shadow Wolves. Our Emperor from across the sea has sent us here to aid the people. We undergo certain missions to stop the Snake Cult from spreading it's venomous tendrils here. With the Cult lead by Amala's fierce Maltise, this land has got its hands full. Player: I see... before I leave is there anymore you can tell me? 'Wolf: '... What you need to know is that we are a order bound by secret and intelligence. Every word I spit out to you not only puts me in danger, but you and that horrible bard over there, by Snake Cult spies. In our line of work, we are fast and stealthy. Those two reasons alone keep us alive. If you reach your enemy before they reach you, then you have already won. Now go away before this drink makes me think you're a Snake Cultist. Additional lore Long Tooth: Tread softly traveler, what business do you have in our homeland? Player: (Friendly) I am the leader of this small band of travelers. I wish to do destroy the Snake Sect and in search of aid from the Mighty Ashenborn Empire. Player: (Evil) I am the leader of a band of warriors. We are here for the Snake Cult, and you stand in our way. (Attack) Long Tooth: We will not attack for now but know this there are a hundred bows aimed at you and your traveling companions. Now as you said you were searching for aid from our Emperor in hopes of defeating the Snake Sect then we have a common purpose, we are in the process of ridding their taint from the lands rightfully belonging to the Ashenborn Empire. Player: Rightfully Ashenborn? All I see are ruins and rubble! Long Tooth: And these ruins and rubble are free from the filth that tore them down! Once this land is secure we will rebuild and our empire shall rise greater than it was ever before. Player: You have really been fighting the Snake Sect for four hundred years? Long Tooth: Yes, Shadow Wolves are trained specifically to fight the Snake Sect. the regular forces of the Ashenborn fight their armies, but ours is a more important struggle - the hearts and minds of the people here. Either they are patriots fighting for the greater glory of our empire, or they are heretics due a date with my knife. Fare you well traveler, and tread carefully, you never knew when you may step on a wolf's paw. After the Fight: Long Tooth: You are a worthy advisory you have earned my respect. Player: I am not here for your respect. I am here for your kingdom. Long Tooth: If that is the case then you are going to be sadly disappointed. There is no chance that you will ever take this Empire, the Leader of the army has never been beaten in single combat. It is said he is Death incarnate. He rides with a cadre of Phoenix Knights that are known as the Swords of Ashenborn. Player: Well then Death will fall by my hand. Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Shadow Wolves